


Building a Pillow Fort

by chalklandingplace



Series: Small Dr. Stone Theories and Headcanons [4]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Brotherhood, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalklandingplace/pseuds/chalklandingplace
Summary: Childhood Memory Headcanons:Taiju is spending the night at Senku's house and they decide to build a pillow fort.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu & Ooki Taiju
Series: Small Dr. Stone Theories and Headcanons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158887
Kudos: 11





	Building a Pillow Fort

**Taiju:** Senku, we should build a pillow fort!

 **Senku:** Okay, let me calculate the best design to maximize operable area.

 **Taiju:** What does that mean?

 **Senku:** It means we’ll have a lot of space to move around inside.

 **Taiju:** Oh, okay! Do you need my help?

 **Senku:** Nope, it's just running numbers so I can do it. Just give me a bit.

***an hour later***

**Senku:** Alright Taiju, I’ve tripled checked my math and came up with the best pillow fort design.

 **Taiju:** Awesome! What do we do first?

 **Senku:** *unraveling a blueprint titled “The Pillow Fort of Science”* Here are our directions! Let’s get started.

 **Taiju:** This looks more like a castle than a fort.

 **Senku:** Then let's call it "The Kingdom of Science!"

 **Taiju:** Yeah, great idea!


End file.
